


Moonlit Masquerade: I'll magic myself to you

by Rohad



Series: Moonlit Masquerade [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lumity, oneshots, their gay yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohad/pseuds/Rohad
Summary: One of a series of oneshots taking place after the events of 'Moonlit Masquerade'Luz was nothing if not a creative problem solver.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Moonlit Masquerade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935769
Comments: 25
Kudos: 769
Collections: We_Love_Lumity





	Moonlit Masquerade: I'll magic myself to you

It started with a simple offhand comment from Amity.

They had been hanging out in her secret room after school, Amity sitting on one of the plush cushions on the floor, with Luz sprawled out across the rest, head resting in the witch’s lap as they both read their perspective books. Amity's nose buried in her abominations class book while Luz flipped mindlessly through a Boiling Isles magazine, not so much reading it as looking at the pictures and zoning out while Amity's spare hand threaded lazily through her hair.

She idly wondered if this was what it felt like to be a cat, lavished with slow, tender affection that never made her want to get up. Actually, this was probably why King was so whiny and pouty when she stopped scratching him; it felt nice. Not just the blunt nails that gently scratched her scalp, but the warm contentment that bubbled up in her chest with the act that was reserved only for her. Sometimes it just caused such an overwhelming overflow of emotions that she didn't know what to do with herself.

Eventually, she gave up any pretense of reading and let the articles fall to her chest, eyes closed and hands crossed over her stomach as she enjoyed the witch’s fingers gliding slowly through her hair.

It amazed her that in the two weeks since the blue moon masquerade how at ease they had become in each other's presence now that their unresolved feelings weren't looming over them, making their emotions run in overdrive all the time, though they were still running quite high, she’d admit, they were manageable now.

The fingers stopped and Luz frowned; disappointed. One eye peeked open to see why her girlfriend had stopped and found Amity peering down at her with warm gold eyes over the top of her book, a tiny smile playing at her face.

It took her a moment to realize Luz was looking up at her and her cheeks turned pink before she buried her face back in her book, making Luz frown.

They were definitely more comfortable in each other's presence, but it was still very much a work in progress, which Luz understood. Being so openly and blatantly affectionate was not something that came easily to Amity. 

Which bothered Luz deep down. 

Amity so obviously wanted to be as generous in her affections as Luz, but after learning more about her girlfriend’s parents, both from her and a few bits from the twins, she understood why it was hard for her; that was what bothered Luz and made her stomach churn with uncharacteristic anger.

That someone as innately kind and sweet as Amity had learned at a very young age to hide those feelings and the things she cared about because if her parents did not approve they had proven without a doubt that they would and could, take them away, burned her up inside.

"You okay?" Luz asked, both eyes opening to look up at her curiously. 

Amity nodded from behind her book but kept it up over her face.

Luz hummed before reaching up and with a finger, gently pulled the book down. She met with no resistance as the book dipped to reveal Amity’s pink stained face.

"It's okay." Luz smiled in a way she hoped was reassuring. 

Gold eyes darted off to the side before sliding back to her.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, fingers drumming the book’s hardcover anxiously. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for. I know everything is still kinda new, It’s okay,” she promised.

“Hhm…” Amity hummed as she peered down at Luz, her head still lying atop her thighs and smiling up at her. Slowly, she reached back down, and again her fingers were sliding through her thick, mussed, brown hair. 

Luz grinned up at her and the pink on Amity’s face darkened but she didn’t stop. She smiled, though it seemed maintaining eye contact while performing the gesture was too much and her eyes fluttered around the room.

Luz, for all her obliviousness, was quickly learning to pay acute attention to all her girlfriend’s many mannerisms and took the hint, closing her eyes to make her feel less awkward. A happy rumbling noise sounded in the back of her throat. 

"You're as bad as King…" She heard Amity mumble with a hint of laughter.

"I think King has the right idea!" She laughed but kept her eyes closed, mostly. She peeked at Amity from beneath her lashes and felt that new, bubbly affection swell in her chest at the adoring way Amity was looking down at her.

The lapsed into a long moment of quiet before Amity's scroll began to jingle.

Luz frowned, knowing what the noise meant as she opened her eyes, looking up as Amity's ministrations stopped and she twirled a finger, making the device appear. She peered at it with a frown before making it disappear again and turning her attention to the human in her lap.

"You gotta go," Luz said, resigned and Amity nodded.

Luz sat up, pouting, as Amity stood and offered her a hand. She took it, allowing the witch to help haul her to her feet.

"I know…" Amity smiled sadly, looking at the pout on Luz's face. "I wish we had more time too." 

"Yeah…," she grumbled.

"If only it didn't take thirty minutes to get here from school…" Amity frowned 

"And another thirty for you to get home before anyone notices…," Luz finished, nodding. She knew Amity didn't want to go either, but they both knew it was of the utmost importance that she get home at a normal time every day, lest her parents begin looking into where she was going after school for so long.

The twins could sometimes buy them time by making up excuses and vouching for their baby sister, but Amity preferred to call in that particular favor only if she had to. They were all for helping them keep their relationship a secret and helping out where they could if they needed them, but it came with a heaping dose of teasing that Amity preferred to avoid if possible, though she'd gladly take it if that was what they needed to do.

"At least tomorrow is Tuesday," Amity reminded her and Luz perked up.

"Right, I have abominations tomorrow!" She grinned and Amity smiled.

They quietly snuck out of the secret room and headed out of the library.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Luz said, shouldering her bag, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She glanced back at Amity questioningly. 

Amity hesitated a second at the top of the library steps, she looked unsure for a moment, glancing around and seeing no one, she quickly leaned in to peck Luz's cheek.

"Bye, Luz." She smiled before quickly hurrying down the steps. 

"Bye!" Luz waved at her retreating back, unable to keep away the smile splitting her face; not that she would want to. 

As Amity disappeared down the street a thought struck the human girl.

"If only it didn't take so long to get here…," she mumbled to herself thoughtfully. 

A sudden idea sparked in her brain and with a determined face, Luz hurried home.

~ ~ ~  
Eda was standing in the kitchen, peering down at one of her books thoughtfully before looking up to glance around the kitchen.

"It's quiet…, too quiet," she mumbled to herself, scratching her chin.

The front door banged open.

"Eda!" 

"Ahh, there it is." The older witch smiled as Luz slid into the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school, ready to drop out?" she asked as Luz pulled off her bag, dumping it into a chair. 

"Not yet." She grinned and Eda shrugged.

"What's up?" she asked, going back to her book.

"Are there transportation spells?" 

Eda looked back up at that.

"Transportations spells?" She cocked a brow at her apprentice.

"Yeah, like, you can go instantly from one place to the other?" She leaned her elbows on the counter, looking up at her teacher.

“Yeah, but that's pretty high level stuff, kid. I mean, I can do it easy!" She grinned, then paused, frowning. "Well, I could, why?" 

"Amity and I never have as much time together because it takes so long to get to the library after school and then for her to get home before her parents notice." She slumped forward, frowning.

"And if you could just teleport straight from school to the library you'd have more time for smooching," Eda finished, grinning at the bright red shade her apprentice's face turned.  
"Do we need to have another talk?" 

"No!" Luz nearly shrieked. True to her word, just two days after the masquerade, Eda had sat her down for the second most embarrassing talk of her short life. Actually, probably the most embarrassing. 

Eda's version of 'The Talk' had been far less clinical than her mom's, and riddled with references Luz didn't completely understand, or chose not to, though in some ways, which she would never admit, was actually more helpful and easy for her to understand then her mom's had been; though no less embarrassing. 

How many versions of 'The Talk' was she going to have to have in one lifetime?

"No, we do not." She frowned. "But yeah, if we could get there faster we could have more time to spend together before she had to go home… no, to the other part." She frowned, red-faced as Eda snickered.

"Yeah, there are transportation spells, but as I said, that's not exactly beginner stuff," Eda said.

"But if there's a spell circle for it I should be able to find a glyph for it right?" she asked.

"Dunno, but knowing you kid, I wouldn't be surprised." She grinned and Luz smiled. "Now go wash up, dinner's gonna be ready soon; get Lilly and King too." She pointed back toward the living room with the spoon in her hand.

"You got it!" She trotted out of the kitchen.

~ ~ ~  
Luz spent the next three days pouring over every book about ancient, wild magic she could find, at home and at the library.

At first, Amity had been a little resistant to actually browsing the library for books rather than spending their limited after school time together in her secret hideout but her natural affinity for learning and her curiosity for whatever Luz was up to won out.

No matter how many times she asked, Luz was determined to stay tight-lipped on what exactly she was researching. The last thing she wanted to do was get her girlfriend's hopes up before she had something solid to present her with. So for now, Amity would just be left to wonder what her eccentric human was up too.

Luz flipped through the pages of the ancient book Amity had given her, carefully jotting down notes and inserting bookmarks in certain places she wanted to go back over in better detail later when she could talk to Lillith, who was quite proficient at translating the otherworldly language that parts of the book seemed to be made up of. 

It was slow going, but she had slowly but steadily been making her way through it, it contained more knowledge about glyphs than anything else she had come upon, it had to have the answers to her questions.

Since neither of the sisters could perform magic she didn't have a lot to go off of for transportation spells but flipping a page, her eyes lit up at some illustrations that definitely looked like what she was after.

A silhouette of half a witch in a glowing ring on one side of the page and on the other page, the other half coming out of another ring. At the bottom of the page was the most intricate glyph she had ever seen.

"Oh boy…" Luz frowned. It had many intricate and looping lines. 

Her first few attempts rendered nothing but sizzling paper and small puffs of smoke that made her cough.

Her hand was cramping by her thirtieth attempt, but she kept on, shaking her hand out between completed lines. 

It was at some point in the middle of the night that she tapped another completed glyph for it to glow a blinding yellow that made her shield her eyes before leaving the glowing circle, crackling like electricity, the middle of the circle was a gaping hole of pitch black. 

Hesitantly she reached out, dipping her fingers into the hole, she met no resistance as her arm slid through the small circle and did not appear on the other side. 

She pulled her hand back and wiggled her fingers experimentally. They were still attached, for which she was grateful. Not all of her glyph experiments had gone according to plan. 

The fact that Lillith’s eyebrows were still growing back after she and Eda had tried to shoot glyph fireballs from their hands was a testament to that. 

That one still needed tinkering.

She crumpled up the still flickering glyph paper, snuffing out the spell and quickly drew out another and pressed her hand to it, thinking hard of a specific place; the kitchen table downstairs.

When she pulled her hand away and the small portal blazed to life. she held out her pencil and dropped it into the dark abyss at the center. It vanished and Luz jumped up, running out of her room and downstairs, sliding into the kitchen, holding her breath.

Laying there on the kitchen table, was the pencil.

Luz squealed, bouncing happily.

She snatched up the pencil and hurried back to her room and cleared a space on her floor before getting to work.

~ ~ ~

The next morning Lillith sat at the kitchen table, sipping on her morning tea with Eda, drowsily gulping down mouthfuls of apple blood and grumbling to herself as she tried to shake off her drowsiness in the quiet morning before King or Luz came thundering down the stairs.

"It quite peaceful this morning..." Lillith started.

"Give it time," Eda snorted groggily. If there was one thing the Owl House wasn't, it was peaceful.

A portal blazed to life in the center of the kitchen and both Clawthorne's jumped, cups and their contents going flying as Luz appeared, grinning ear to ear.

"It worked!" She jumped in place, laughing.

"Luz!?" 

She blinked, turning to see Eda, apple blood spilled all down the front of her shirt and holding her staff out threateningly and Lillith blinking at her wide-eyed from the floor, teacup in her lap and spilled on her pajama pants.

"Eda, I did it!" She grinned. "I figured out the glyph for portals!" 

"Whoa, so you did, kid…" Her mentor blinked, lowering her staff.

"Astounding…" Lillith mumbled, pulling herself up off the floor.

"I can't wait to show Amity!" Luz squealed before realization struck her. "Ahh, I'm going to be late for school!"

She turned and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving both women in her wake.

"Love you, bye!" Her voice drifted back to them before the sound of the door opening and slamming shut echoed through the house.

"Well…" Lillith breathed once the human tornado had gone and looked down at her tea-soaked clothes. "So much for a peaceful morning…"

Eda shook her head as a grin broke across her face.

"That kid…"

~ ~ ~

Amity knew something was up the minute school ended and Luz appeared at her locker practically vibrating with energy.

"Amity!" Luz was beaming from ear to ear as she pounced on the young witch, making her jump, but she quickly started laughing once she realized whose arms were wrapped around her neck.

"Hi, Luz." She grinned, some of the other girls infectious energy quickly rubbing off on her. 

"Are you ready to go? I have something to show you," she rattled off, bouncing on her toes.

"Yes, I'm ready." She nodded, slipping some books into her locker.

"Come on then!" Luz wasted no time grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hall.

Instead of heading straight down the path that led from the school to Bonesburough, Luz pulled her around the side of the building that was partially hidden by some trees.

"Where are we going?" Amity questioned, struggling to keep up with her girlfriend’s rapid pace. 

"Just wait." Luz grinned back at her.

Once they were behind the building and hidden from sight, Luz pulled something from her bag and quickly started drawing on the stone wall.

"What are you doing?" Amity watched her girlfriend carefully draw a large intricate glyph on the back wall of the school with a marker.

Luz glanced at her over her shoulder and grinned.

"It's a secret," she said coyly.

"It's not going to explode is it?" Amity frowned. Luz had been working hard on expanding her repertoire of spells, not all to the most desirable results, now that she terribly minded that the elder Clawthorne sister had been the one caught in the blast of Luz and Eda's last rendezvous with fire glyphs.

She was still sour on Lillith, both for using her to cheat at her and Luz's duel, but mostly using her girlfriend as bait and the almost killing her thing. Lillith made herself scarce when Amity came by the owl house, which secretly pleased Amity, despite the disapproving look Luz would give her.

Maybe Luz had decided to forgive her but Amity was still angry.

"I promise it won't," she chuckled sheepishly, knowing exactly what Amity was referring to.

The witch hummed, clearly not entirely convinced with Luz's words.

She took a step back to look over her work and nodded to herself, satisfied before turning back to Amity.

"Ready?" she asked. Amity hummed non-committedly. 

Luz pressed both her hands to the glyph, eyes closed and a second later Amity was forced to shield her eyes as a bright light engulfed the area.

When it had faded Amity stared, open mouth at the large crackling portal.

"What?" She blinked.

"Ready?" 

She turned back to Luz, holding out a hand, still grinning.

Amity hesitated.

"Trust me." Luz smiled, still patiently holding out her outstretched hand. 

Amity didn't need much more prompting than that. She took Luz's hand and she was pulled into the abyss at the circles center.

Her stomach did a little flip and she could feel the magic surrounding them for a brief second before they were suddenly standing in the middle of her secret room. 

"Ta~da." Luz grinned, shaking her hands as Amity looked around in wonder.

"How did you…?" She blinked in wonder, eyes flickering around the room before settling on Luz.

"I figured out how to make portals with glyphs, pretty cool, huh?" she asked.

"Is this what you've been working on all week?" she asked breathlessly, still astounded. 

"Yeah!" Luz grinned. "I figured if we could teleport straight here from school that saves us a half hour and if I draw one up here you can teleport straight home. That gives us a whole nother hour we can spend together after school," she explained. "I'm still not quite sure about the range, but I think the bigger the circle the farther we can go, I haven't had much chance to play with it yet," she admitted with a thoughtful shrug.

"You spent all week working on this just so we'd have more time together?" Amity asked, her chest felt tight, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Well, yeah." Luz scratched the back of her head. "I just…" anything else she was going to say was cut off by Amity throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing. "Amity?"

The witch just squeezed tighter, burying her face in Luz's neck. The human blinked, feeling the drops of water on her neck, and immediately worry began to knaw in the pit of her stomach, but it was quickly dispelled when Amity spoke again.

"You're amazing, Luz," she breathed. 

Luz wrapped her arms around her back and squeezed.

"Me? Naw, I just wanted more time with you," she chuckled. Amity laughed wetly against her skin before pulling back to look at her, gold eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Yes, you really are."


End file.
